Pink-Collar Blues
Pink-Collar Blues is the 42nd episode (47th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It revolves around the Waddle Dees in Castle Dedede, and also features Captain Waddle Doo and the Domestic Servant Robot. Synopsis King Dedede gets fed up for having to wait hours and hours for a tea refill to come from his attendant Waddle Dees. As usual, he looks to Nightmare Enterprises to provide an alternative to his Waddle Dee workforce, and orders a servant robot which works at 1,000 times the efficiency of a Waddle Dee. Eventually, Dedede decides that he no longer needs Waddle Dees anymore, and sends them off, but the Domestic Servant Robot isn't all about cleaning and attending to Dedede. Episode Summary King Dedede is browsing through his monster catalogs when he asks a Waddle Dee for a tea refill. Several hours have passed and the Waddle Dee has still not brought him the refill. it wasn't until the end of the day when three Waddle Dees finally bring Dedede more tea. Escargoon comes outside and asks if he enjoyed his day, but Dedede tells him that the Waddle Dees took hours for his refill. Escargoon asks who is responsible for taking his majesty order to the kitchen, but none of the Waddle Dees gives a clear answer. Dedede gets angry and says he'll "make some big changes around here." Escargoon starts counting the number of Waddle Dees in the castle, but Kirby says hello to him and he makes him lose count at 1,210 Waddle Dees. He summons Waddle Doo with hopes of a total, but all he knows is there are a lot of them in the castle. Escargoon tells Dedede that there’s too many to count, and Dedede complains about the amount of money to pay for their services. They ask the N.M.E. Sales Guy for a monster replacement of all the Waddle Dees, and he gives them the Domestic Servant Robot, which proceeds to finish chores at a far higher efficiency than the Waddle Dees. Waddle Doo eventually asks the King for all the Waddle Dees to have one day off every year, and an impatient Dedede ends up firing all of them. Fololo and Falala tell Tiff's family and Kirby about this, and Tiff has a talk with Dedede about firing them, and Escargoon said the robot works better than one million Waddle Dees. All the Waddle Dees leave the castle and head towards a cave at the beach. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Mayor Len Blustergas, Chief Bookem, and Professor Curio follow them without being seen and wonder what the cave’s contents are. Curio speculates that the Waddle Dees are trying to return home across the sea, and they only stayed because they wanted to repay their debt to Dedede for giving them a place to stay. When trying to sneak in, a crab, Kany, attacks Kirby and gives them away, and the Waddle Dees all charge at them. Waddle Doo gets them under control, but the Waddle Dees remain secretive about the cave–Waddle Doo says they decline to give an answer. Kirby gets disguised as a Waddle Dee and sneaks into the cave to take photographs. The only useful photograph is one that contains a crate. Meanwhile, the Domestic Service Robot stealthily enters Escargoon’s room, but Meta Knight sees it. Escargoon is then told that his cache box is empty, but was promptly distracted by Dedede arguing about playing mini golf. Escargoon later discovers all his retirement funds are gone, and Dedede's treasure, but they blame the Waddle Dees. Meta Knight tells the two to follow him, and they discover the robot in the middle of transporting a handful of jewelry (from Escargoon’s box) to the N.M.E. Sales Guy. The two try to stop the robot, but it fires lasers and starts wrecking the castle. Waddle Doo, watching the castle from a tree, sees smoke from the castle and rallies the Waddle Dees for battle. The Waddle Dees barely manage to save Dedede and Escargoon from falling face first on the ground, and later reflect a laser from the robot. The robot transforms into a form better suited for battle and is immune to Waddle Dees’ spears. Tiff tells Kirby to suck it up, and during the process, absorbs chunks of stone from the destroyed walls, turning into Stone Kirby. Stone Kirby lands on top of the robot, who then throws him off, but fails as Stone Kirby lands on its head again. The Waddle Dees take several hand tools and partially dismantle the robot, after which Stone Kirby finally finishes it off. The Waddle Dees bring back the crate. Dedede accuses them of stealing, but Waddle Doo tells him that the Waddle Dees hid some of Dedede's valuables inside because they did not trust the robot. Dedede rehires Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees at half pay (which they don't mind). Happy that they are rehired again, the Waddle Dees perform the Kirby Dance, with Kirby finishing it with them. Pink-Collar Blues 2.png|Chilly Pink-Collar Blues 1.png|Octagon and Tornadon in the left hand side Changes in the dub *The catalog has the words "Catalog" and "Holy Nightmare Co" airbrushed out. *Originally the N.M.E. Sales Guy tells Dedede "Welcome to Holy Nightmare Co," but in the dub, he says "No more monsters until you pay your bills." *Originally, when Dedede grabs Escargoon to play mini golf with him, Escargoon reveals that he has been hiding savings from him, but in the dub, he reveals that Dedede cheats at golf. Trivia *﻿Many Kirby songs appeared this episode, such as the invincibility theme, The Arena theme, and Kirby Dance theme. All of them are removed in the English dub. *Octagon, Chilly, and Tornadon make cameos in the monster catalog King Dedede was reading at the beginning of this episode. *In Delivery Dilemma, Waddle Doo orders 2,000 steak sandwiches for the Waddle Dees of Castle Dedede. This may be the number of Waddle Dees that live and work there. **As a result, Waddle Doo might have counted the Waddle Dees before this episode, even though he also counts them here. *This is one of two episodes where Kirby is dressed up like a Waddle Dee; the other is in Waddle While You Work. it:Il licenziamento dei Waddle Dee ja:帰れ、愛しのワドルディ